


Splashes of an Azure Sea

by Kanami



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanami/pseuds/Kanami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto Kaiba and Anzu Mazaki clash as much as love. Yes, even the broken can learn to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splashes of an Azure Sea

**Author's Note:**

> My first Yu-Gi-Oh fic, and I haven't gotten through all of the manga, so please don't slaughter me. This is in Anzu's perspective.

__Don't ever allow the quality of your life be decided for you.  
\- Nurse to me, September 2014.  
  
"Mazaki."  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
There he goes again, crossing his arms as if to challenge me. "I know, I know," I sigh, but our blue eyes don't escape our gazes willingly. "The trench coat stays on."  
  
He smirks at me, yet there is something akin to pain borne within it. "Smart girl, as you have already proven to me."  
  
I huff and mimic his defensive expression. "Just because I kept up with you in school doesn't make me a genius like you - " I can almost swear that he rolled his eyes at my retort before pulling my arms apart so he could brush a gentle kiss upon my lips.  
  
"Whoever said I meant only our shared classes?"  
  
"Say what?" I don't receive my answer,  because he's already melting me with his experienced mouth. I say 'experienced' since this has been going on for a long while now, and even in the present we can still be awkward like newlyweds.  
  
"Show me your skill, dancer," he whispers into my fluttering lashes.  
  
"Yeah right, dragon," I bite back. "I'm too flustered and I'm not giving Japan's mightiest young CEO a sexy dance right now."  
  
"Anzu." He's almost, _almost_ glaring at me.  
  
"Seto." Ha, very few people can beat this man down. Luckily for me, I'm one of them - or does he _allow_ me?  
  
"If you will not concede, then you will accompany me in the pool."  
  
Oh, my God. No way am I wearing my bikini with him in the same body of water. I may be a professional, but even I would like my own sense of modesty around this person I've come to love.  
  
Damn that intelligence of his! It's like he read my thoughts, and it's such a heart wrenching melody that I listen to when he laughs at my embarrassment of how intimate we are and are becoming.  
  
"Is a tankini acceptable to you?" he asks me, playing innocent. Innocent my ass. He hands over to me one of several shades of blue. Of course it would fit perfectly.  
  
My hands fly to my hips. "How do you even know my size? Stalker!" This earns a chuckle from him as he freaking strips down before me into long swimming gear that's appropriate enough. If he dared to wear those briefs-like horrible things, I'd beat him into pulp.  
  
He's far taller than me though, so that idea of mine might have to be chucked out of his estate. How about this?  
  
"Will Mokuba be joining us?" I ask just as falsely.  
  
He sends a look at me, clearly questioning my reasoning. "You know perfectly well that my little brother is residing on campus."  
  
"Crap," I mutter, momentarily forgetting that Seto can hear my every breath within our proximity.  
  
Arching an eyebrow at me despite his brown bangs, he inquires if I would rather step into the adjacent hot tub.  
  
To that I answer, "Hell. Frigging. No."  
  
"All hot and bothered, aren't you, Anzu? I've already seen all of your beautiful body, yet your eyes are my favourite because they're so much like mine." There is more depth to these words than you'd think. __Like splashing into an azure sea.  
  
I'm touched by them. "I wish you'd let me see all of you." His eyes flash. "Oh no. Seto, I'm so sorry. Please don't be angry." I know he would never intentionally hurt me, but I'm still afraid. One can't escape the past entirely.  
  
Blue clouds over, oh no, but he softens and sighs while glancing at an expertly sculpted Blue Eyes White Dragon. This was the same dragon he surrendered for the sake of my life, many years ago.  
  
"Someday, Anzu, someday." Now, our eyes are sparkling as we leap into the pool with our arms linked, laughing.  
  
I know why his trench coat never comes off when we lay together in his bed, and it's okay with me. When he's ready, I will embrace those scars - just the way he heals the scars of my heart.  
  
We're not a perfect couple, no pair ever really is ... but the most important blessing we have is that we will grow, and we will do so together. There is pain in the world, but there is happiness too.


End file.
